1. Field of the invention
The present embodiment relates to a light-emitting device and a lighting system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, nitride light-emitting devices have a light-emitting region including ultraviolet, blue and green light. GaN nitride light-emitting devices are generally formed by forming a buffer layer on a sapphire substrate and then forming an active layer with a multi-quantum well structure on the buffer layer. A nitride light-emitting device is subjected to processes to produce blue or green light and is then mounted in the form of light-emitting chips on a package. Then, a phosphor is applied to the package in order to form white light, to fabricate a white light-emitting device. However, in the package fabrication process, the phosphor applied onto the light-emitting chip has non-uniformity and is applied to the package in the form of a mixture with transparent silicon, thus being disadvantageously vulnerable to heat generated by the light-emitting chip.